1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel bicyclo ether derivative compounds, to compositions containing these ether derivative compounds, and to methods of using these compounds or compositions to control the growth of undesired vegetation.
2. Description of Related Art
Vieira et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, 65(6) (1982), pp. 1700-06, teach the preparation of the oxabicyclic cyanohydrin acetates via a Diels-Alder reaction. ##STR1##
Vieria et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, 66(6) (1983), pp. 1865-71 teach a chiral variant of the above described reaction which produces oxabicyclic cyanohydrin esters homologous to those depicted above, but with a (-)-camphanoyl group instead of an acetate group.
Black et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, 67 (1984), pp. 1612-15, disclose a method for the preparation of the chiral oxabicyclic ketone via diastereoselective formation of a brucine complex of the corresponding cyanohydrin acetate. ##STR2##
Payne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,283 and Payne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,041 disclose a variety of herbicidal bicyclic ethers of the Formula ##STR3## wherein W is an unsaturated, aromatic or heterocyclic group. This reference also disclosed certain bicyclic and monocyclic intermediates to these compounds.
Payne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,203, disclose herbicidal bicyclic ethers of the Formula ##STR4##
GB 2188-931 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides: ##STR5##